fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Pegasus Knight
The Pegasus Knight is a usually female-only unit class who fights on a flying Pegasus mount with a Lance (although, in Seisen no Keifu, they're able to use swords as well). These characters have the ability to fly over normally impassable terrain for long distances, a natural ability to fear should you be facing air units. Pegasus Knights tend to have very low defense and health, making them a little more fragile than other characters. Their high speed is their saving grace, easily avoiding attacks. It seems, game wise at most, that Pegasus Knights live in cold places with lots of snow. In Thracia 776, they are the promoted version of the Pegasus Rider class. In Game Combat The Pegasus Knight may seem fragile, but they are one of the most useful classes to have on the field. Their ability to fly, giving them advantages over opponents, and the ability to use the rescue command in later Fire Emblem titles allows them to be used as a type of transport for ground units. When attacking, it is always important to pay attention to your enemies, as Pegasus Knights are weak against classes that use bows. However, they tend to have decent Resistance in most games of the series and often at times their high speeds allow them to dodge very efficiently. Because of this, Pegasus Knights can avoid attacks from bow-wielders if trained properly. While Pegasus Knights tend to focus on Speed more than Defense, Defense is also present which makes them less fragile than other classes with low Defense. Promotions The Pegasus Knight was originally promoted into the Wyvern Rider, but these classes were eventually separated into two different classes. However, Pegasus Knights can promote to Wyvern Knight in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Currently, the Pegasus Knight promotes into the Falcon Knight in most titles. Weakness Pegasus Knights share a weakness to bows. They often use Javelins to compensate for their low defenses against them. Uniform Characters of the Pegasus Knight class are often depicted in a tunic, sometimes they are wearing a miniskirt that just covers thier hips underneath the tunics. If they are not wearig a miniskirt underneath the tunic, the tunic then becomes hip length and most of the time have a slit either side of the tunic from the top of thier waist to the lower half of thier hips. Although sometimes the slits are not present such as in Florina's artwork. They wear a belt around thier waist which sometimes has a sheath to carry thier swords in. (as seen here in Shiida's artwork) They do not wear leggings but most are shown with knee high or thigh-highsocks socks and boots. Although some like Misha's artwork depicts them with leggings. Often they wear arm-length or wrist-length gloves and some are fingerless gloves. Some have a headband tied around their head. For armor they wear a breastplate and shoulder guards. List of Pegasus Knights ''Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi/''Monshō no Nazo *Shiida - The princess of Talys and later Marth's fiancee. *Palla - Pegasus knight of Medon and member of the Whitewings. *Catria - Pegasus knight of Medon and member of the Whitewings. *Est - Pegasus knight of Medon and member of the Whitewings, later the wife of Abel. ''Gaiden *Clea - Knight of Sofia and younger sister of Cleve. Seisen no Keifu *Ferry - One of the four Pegasus Knights of Silesia in the first generation. *Phee - Silesian Pegasus Knight and the daughter of Ferry in the second generation. *Femina - Silesian Pegasus Knight who takes Phee's spot if Ferry doesn't have children. Ferry and Siglud fangirl who joined the army to honor them. Thracia 776 *Misha - Mercenary Pegasus Knight from Silesia and the daughter of Deet'var. Fūin no Tsurugi *Thany - Ilian Pegasus Knight in training serving under Dieck. *Thite - Ilian Pegasus Knight serving alongside Klein. Rekka no Ken *Florina - Ilian Pegasus Knight who is close friends with Lyn. *Fiora - Ilian Pegasus Knight and commander of the 5th Wing of knights. *Farina - Ilian Pegasus Knight and member of the Strongwings. The Sacred Stones *Vanessa - Frelian Knight and younger sister of Syrene. *Tana - The princess of Frelia, trained by Syrene. Path of Radiance/''Radiant Dawn *Marcia - Knight of Begnion, later part of the Crimean Royal Knights. ''Kakusei *Sumia - A member of Krom's vigilante force. *Tiamo - A knight in Iris' Pegasus Squad. Trivia *In ''Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo the enemy Pegasus Knights appeared to be male, making them the only known male Pegasus Knights in the series. *In Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken the enemy Pegasus Knights appear female and are otherwise indistinguishable from allied Pegasus Knights, except that they use the male mounted formula for AID, giving them the highest AID of any unit in the game, 20. Category:Classes